


Two Broke Girls

by reaboo17



Category: 2 Broke Girls, Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein the 2 Broke Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaboo17/pseuds/reaboo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is a waitress in TupperBike Diner somewhere in Toronto, unfortunately, she's a poor working class girl who had a rough childhood and adult life but suddenly she met Laura, this formerly rich high society girl and a Silas University graduate who lost all of her money when her father was arrested and thrown in jail for a illegal scheme of hunting bears in unopened season. She is forced to start over and becomes Carmilla's co-worker, roommate and eventual best friend (or more). She comes up with the idea of starting a cupcake business with Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WAIT-STRESS

**Author's Note:**

> 2 Broke Girls, it rings a bell huh? well it's a comedy tv show, I challenge myself to write a fic about Hollstein being the two broke girls. I can see Carmilla as Max Black and Laura as Caroline Channing. I hope I could make a few chapters for this. Enjoy!

It's a very busy day at the TupperBike Diner, Carmilla has been serving food and getting orders all day long.

"Pick up! tables 4,2,1,7 and 5" Kirsch shouted so Carmilla hurriedly grab the dishes but suddenly, she notices Kirsch was looking at her--

"Hey, when you get a second?...Stop staring at my boobs" Carmilla hisses and Kirsch lost his smile and moves back in the kitchen.

"Excuse me waitress? Dude?" an impatient customer snapping his fingers and trying to get Carmilla's attention but she's busy with serving the other customers, _'fuck'_ she breathes, then she turns around and she put her fake smile and walks towards to him.

"Hi, what can i get you" She have this game face on with a smile.

"We need some sala--" he gets cut off by Carmilla, she snaps her fingers in front of him.

"Oh wait, is that annoying?" she snaps her fingers again.

"Is that obnoxious and rude?" she keeps snapping her fingers until the man gets her point.

"Would you find it distracting if someone did that to you while you were working? Oh! you don't have a job. Sorry." Carmilla laughs a little about her sass comments.

"Damn dude, she burned you" the other man said who is the friend of the impatient man.

"Oh... no beefcake. No." Carmilla snaps at him too. 

"Do not think we're on the same team. We have nothing in common, I wear leather when it's cold out, you wear knit hats 'cause of Coldplay." Carmilla continues. 

"You have tattoos to pissed off your dad. My dad doesn't even know he's my dad. And finally you think..." She gets back to the other dude then snaps her fingers again and again.

"This is the sound that gets you service and I think..." she snaps again. "This is the sound that dries up my vagina." The man looks down and feeling so embarrassed and give her an apologetic look. 

"The Russian waitress was gone, that Betty girl? We need horseradish.

"Please" the other dude begs.

"And that ladies is how you treat a waitress" Carmilla left them and goes back in the counter to order their dish like nothing happened.

* * *

Another day another busy day at the diner. Carmilla is wearing her old fashioned yellow orange and red waitress uniform while walking on her way to work, she was holding a tray of red velvet cupcakes with aluminum foil covering it to surprise her co-worker Will, who is the cashier of the diner. Carmilla is really close friends with him she even frequently claiming she wishes he was her father.

"Oh Will...I made your favorite!" Carmilla happily enters the diner and reveals the tray of delicious cupcakes. 

"My little cupcake, brought me little cupcake" Will grabs a cupcake and smiling at Carmilla. 

"Thank you, Oh my God, let me pay you for that..." He tries to find his wallet but Carmilla stops him. 

"Oh no it's on me, it's your birthday! C'mon just enjoy that cupcake of yours." 

He thanks her again and she goes on the counter and puts the cupcakes down and her boss appears. She have this _'Lola Perry'_ name tag on and she's certainly looks like a boss, she have this managerial style look and she greets Carmilla with a full smile on her face. 

"Good morning Carmilla! I see you brought cupcakes, I'll have one later please but first I have to tell you som--" she gets off by Carmilla. 

"Wait! Umm umm please don't tell me you're gonna hire a new waitress. Don't hire a new waitress. Ok? I've been doing all the work anyway and I really could use some extra money to pay my rent." Carmilla begged. 

"You need help." Perry says. 

"Oh no I don't" Carmilla assures her. 

"EVERYONE needs help sometimes." 

"Well I don't, I've been waiting for my whole life ok? I've waited on tables, I've waited on bars, I've waited on my pregnancy test." She jokes but she seriously still begs her boss not to hire a new waitress. 

"I already hired a new waitress. She used to worked on top restaurants in Manhattan, I already gave her Betty's uniform." Perry sighs and Carmilla facepalms. 

Then suddenly, a blonde came out from the bathroom, holding the uniform like it's some kind of a dirt and walks towards to Perry. 

"Hi, Miss Lola, not to complain but I think someone wore this uniform before me...Like right before me..." 

Carmilla turns around and looks at her, my oh my she's so blonde she can be a nightlight. Carmilla thought to herself and snap out of it, the blonde girl continues to talk to their boss, Perry just keeps listening and giving her the little nods. 

"Is it possible that I could get another one? Maybe one that a little less moist? Also this mustard color doesn't really go with my skin tone neither do the mustard stains and... these...various other stains and smells, I hope that's Kombucha..." The blonde drops the uniform on the table in front of her. Carmilla still looking at her, wide-eyed and trying to observe this squeamish kind of girl. 

"I think it would be better for everyone including my immune system, if I could... just keep um wearing what I'm wearing and not the apron, 'cause this is Chanel, sooo..." The blonde gestures her Chanel dress and claps her hands and Perry nods with a bright smile on her face. 

"Thank you, so let's waitress!" The blonde rich-looking girl grabs the red apron and walks away with a smug on her face. 

Carmilla taps Perry's shoulder and saying... "Whatever that is..." she's pointing at the blonde girl, and the girl just minding her own business. "It does not belong in a Diner, it belongs in a show called 'Keeping Up With The Kardashians'." 

Carmilla snaps and walks into the back room and Perry follows... 

"But Laura is intelligent! Her hair is shiny. Good for business!" Perry smiles but Carmilla shakes her head but wait a minute... _'Laura'_ Her name is Laura. Wow. _Laura. Laura. Laura._ Carmilla keeps repeating Laura's name in her head, she shakes her head again and hisses. 

"Where do you even find these people? First, Betty the Russian hooker, now Laura the richy bitch flicker?" 

"You the employee. I am the boss. THE BOSS." Perry made her point and Carmilla finally agreed. 

"Fine, but make her wear the uniform, I'll pay to see her disgust looking face while serving people, her bunched up little face she'll make would be hilarious and scare away the customers." Carmilla raised an eyebrow and Perry just smiles at her. 

"Okay! that settles it. I'm sure you both will get along soon, I'll be in my office if you need me." Perry leaves and Carmilla just stays in the back room, thinking, her thoughts just sways around what her boss just said, she shakes it off. 

* * *

It's evening in the Diner, Carmilla finally agrees on Perry's command about teaching Laura about the whole waitress thing and give her around a tour.

"Okay, I'm only gonna say this once so pay attention." Carmilla commands Laura and she just trying to introduce herself.

"I'm Laura, by the way and you're Carmilla?" Laura points on Carmilla's name tag. Carmilla chuckles and says...

"Pfft. Don't get attached, cutie." She walks towards the back room that filled with boxes of ingredients and some other supplies and Laura follows behind her.

"So this is the TupperBike Diner's back room owned by Lola Perry, which is probably was a cemetery before, since it smells like dead cats and crushed hopes and dreams, and this is the trays, utensils and other supplies that you might not know since you look like someone who eats her salad with a golden spoon."

Laura laughs quietly and just stares at Carmilla, trying to understand what she was saying and keeps following her around then suddenly, the chef of the Diner appears in the scene, Kirsch blocks their way and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Hey ladies, you both looking oh so beautiful, let me take you both sexy damsels in a dinner, tonight, my place, no need to bring anything, just your presence." Kirsch smiles dorkily, and Carmilla just ignores him, then he looks at Laura.

"Hey barbie." Kirsch winks at her and he walks away, leaving Laura mouth wide opened.

"Eechh" Laura was disgust by him.

"Oh that was Kirsch, he looks innocent and not aggressive but he's exactly the opposite." Carmilla tells Laura about Kirsch, she just nods and still following Carmilla.

In a sudden moment, Laura bumps into Carmilla's back.  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean to, I was trying to catch up with you" she apologizes. Carmilla steps forward making Laura steps back little by little, _'Omygod her eyes is so dark and she's kinda tall'_ Laura just keeps observing Carmilla with wide eyed gazed and finally Carmilla says something.

"You know, you're maybe tiny, but you probably just gave me backpain, cupcake"

"I..I..umm umm" Laura trying to catch her words but ended up stuttering, Carmilla continues.

"Just drop it, don't sweat on it, c'mon, let's continue, I have to get this touring and teaching done as soon as possible" Carmilla moves away from Laura's space. Laura looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hey! Are you coming or what?" Carmilla waves her hand in front of her.

"Oh yeah! Um sorry, where were we?"

 

Carmilla shakes her head and hides her smile and and they continue walking around...

* * *

**Hi! this fic is kinda like my first ever fic about a show, soo i hope you liked it!  
** I'll continue writing if anyone wants it haha. Thank you and ENJOY CREAMPUFFS!.  
Sorry if this chapter is too short for you, this first attempt is really new for me 


	2. Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The issue in 2 Broke Girls; Max has a boyfriend named Robbie but in this fic, i made Carmilla and Danny as girlfriends (which is probably weird for some of you). And Max has this second job which is baby sitting but I'll remove that part, let's just stick to her only job which is a waitress. And I changed a lot of storylines.
> 
> WARNING: Cheating and mention of rape

**Prologue: Carmilla**

God, what's wrong with me? This naive, city girl will probably be working with me for the rest of my life. _'Focus Karnstein, don't ever listen what your mother told you how useless, unworthy and unintelligent you are. Prove to her she's wrong, someday you'll be living in a big city and have your own business and a huge empire.'_ I keep releasing long breathes, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask about this girl and her life, maybe she's alone too and trying to live her own life like me. Wait... nevermind, I'll just ignore her maybe she'll go away anytime now, at least she's following me and obeying my commands. I better get home soon, Danny might be at home waiting for me.

* * *

"Okay, Laura. Laura is it? ok whatever, go marry the ketchups." I commanded

"I'm on it!" Laura literally put the ketchups side by side that looks like a lineup of brides and grooms.

_'Okay this girl has no idea what the hell is she doing, alright then, I'll play along'_

"Now divorce the ketchups" 

Laura separates the ketchups, she literally doing everything in literal ways, I groan at her and hide my laughter, I hope she didn't noticed. 

"Stop. Just stop. There's no such thing as divorcing the ketchups. You've never waitressed a day in your life." 

"Yes I have." Laura claimed. 

"You expect me to believe you after watching that whole Watressing for Dummies routine? - I'm telling Perry." I walked away from her but I felt a small hand holding my wrist, _woah_ she's gripping my wrist, I stopped for a moment and now I'm facing her, I gave her my best glare yet.

"Okay, okay, I may have enhanced my resume." Laura confesses.

"Enhanced? What, are we in Paris?" 

"Please, I really need this job, okay? We lost all of our money." She lets go of my wrist.

"My trust fund was taken for legal fees." Laura clasped her hands together, she's looking down...embarrassed.

"My dad is in jail." Laura stares at me. My mouth is quite open, she looks at me like she's waiting for a reply or something. I don't know what to say, she's giving me those puppy eyes. I closed my eyes to avoid eye contact, shit why I feel I should pity her.

"What? What are you, Martin Hollis' daughter? Alright Where's the paper?" I found the newspaper near us. "Martin Hollis? The guy who ripped off the chiefs of the station in the forest who illegally planned a scheme to hunt bears in an unopened season is your father?!" I gasped and kinda regret how I looked surprised. 

"You're Laura Hollis." I continued. "You're like a billionaire." I snapped.

"Was...was a billionaire" Laura murmured. "They froze all our assets, everything's gone. I only have what I could grab, and I grabbed all the wrong things."

I kinda panicked, trying to process her words and I have so many questions in my mind right now, I try not to look interested but I think I failed. Well at least she's answering my questions one by one.

"So do you know the president?" I asked. 

"I've met him. He's hot. He's the president" Laura answered with wide eyes.

"Have you been to Switzerland?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a horse?" 

"Yes. His name is Chestnut, well I used to have a panda bear as a pet, don't ask what happened to him." 

"Do you know Paris Hilton? 

"No, she's a hundred."

 _Woah_ I wanna sit for a while, so I head to an empty booth Laura followed me and sit in the opposite side. She searches for my face but I'm avoiding eye contact with her, she's still talking and this time, she's begging and not to tell about this to our boss. Both of her hands are on the desk, while my hand is on the desk too and the other is on my lap. She grabbed my hand by surprise, I cringed and finally facing her so she can be alarmed that she shouldn't be holding my hand but she's giving me this her apologetic look and begging eyes. My face softens, I let go and stand up, I tapped my forehead and gave her a small smile. 

"Alright, we won't tell Perry. But only if you could just stay away from my hair and give me some little space." I put my hands on my hips but suddenly I felt a tiny body just comes against me and I felt the hands clinging on my shoulders, I try backing off but woah her grip, oh no she's hugging me. OH HELL NO. 

"Hey, no touchy, you get me? Before I changed my mind." I gave her a brief glare, she just nods and she still has a smile on her face _wtf?_

"Listen, tonight I thought of a way we could make some extra money." Laura says with hopeful and joy. Now she got my attention.

"They've totally underestimated the price point on those red velvet cupcakes. In Manhattan the asking price is at least seven, so we could sell them for seven, and then pocket the difference." She continues. "Nothing about that sounds wrong to you? It's not our fault that the idiot who makes the cupcakes doesn't know their worth."

"I'm the idiot who makes the cupcakes." I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. 

"Oh...I...I... sorr-- I thought that Will guy who makes those umm lovely delicious delights." Laura starts to panic trying to find her words. Oh god this girl is really overthinking about everything.

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool. So...where do you live?" I asked.

"I'm staying in the city with a friend. I live a couple of blocks away." Laura lied. 

I looked at the time, well it's time to go home, I can sense that she's staring at me while I'm putting my scarf and black coat on. I think she's trying to say something but I'm ignoring her. 

"Listen, I have to go home. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her a small wave goodbye but suddenly, she taps on my shoulder and made me turn around, this girl is clingy what the heck. 

"Umm, not to look and sound clingy or anything..." _oh yes you are_ "Can I at least know where you live? Just in case you know...um I come visit you, err--I mean if you don't want to tell me it's really fine." Laura looks hopeful and bit her lip. 

"Hmm... Well I have to keep some of my secrets. Otherwise, I'll lose my air of mystery won't I?" I gave her a wicked smile and head out the diner, leaving her not knowing her reaction.

* * *

Finally, I'm in my apartment. I saw Danny sleeping like a bundle of joy on my old dusty couch, I kissed her swiftly on her forehead, I put my bag down, and take off my scarf and black coat suddenly, she woke up and jump and hug me tightly. "You're home!" She's squeezing me very very tightly, now I'm like a trap toddler that can't escape in a hug from a gigantic mother. I don't mind, I actually love the feeling, she kisses my cheeks and I grin at her, "I miss you too." I made her smile and she gave me a peck kiss. _Oh how I love her so much,_ she's the only person who believes in me and frankly, she's the only person I have now, who loves me dearly.

"Hey, I have a band practice, I just waited for you to get home so I could inform you." Danny stated that made me a bit sad, _aww she's leaving already?_

"Okay umm, take care, I'll see you tomorrow night." I winked at her, oh yes she knows what I'm talking about.

"Hmm, wait until I see you come first..." 

My heart skips a beat, wow she really have this effect on me. I kissed her goodbye and she closed the door. I'm alone, again...I already miss her, I wished I stopped her from leaving, I closed my eyes and let out a long breath. Why is my senses tingling? I feel my gut is trying to warn me about something. I just shake my head and change to my PJ's and immediately went to bed and trying to get some sleep, ignoring my thoughts swirling and having these random questions. I just sleep it off.

It's only 7 am, I'm not really a morning person, my hair is a mess, my bed is a mess, my pillows are on the floor. What the hell happened last night? I swear I didn't slept with someone or maybe I dreamed something which is surprisingly I couldn't remember this time. I have to go shopping in an hour. I took a quick shower, I grab my keys, purse and black coat and headed out from my apartment. I make sure I locked the door, I really don't trust my new neighbor upstairs. I don't know why.

I'm in the subway, still sleepy. I'm standing holding a pole beside me, well this is ironic, my dream job was pole dancing since it's the first job that my mother introduced to me when i was 13, I just chuckled at the memory.

I'm trying to entertain myself, looking around and just looking at random people, no gentlemen would stand for me and give me a seat. Oh god I hate this place. Suddenly, a familiar person sitting who I suspect she's sleeping, her face is covered on a newspaper, I managed to walk towards her and poke at her.

"Hey" I poked at her.

"I have a taser!... Oh!... Oh, my God!." Laura used her taser on me. GODDAMMIT that hurts a lot!

"I am so sorry. I didn't think it would hurt so much." She helps me to stand up.

"It's pink." She showed me the taser.

"It didn't feel pink." I growl at her.

"I didn't know it was you. I thought I was being raped." She excused. Oh wow what a wrong excuse. 

"That's not what rape feels like." I snapped.

"Did you? Did you sleep on the subway?" I tried not to sound worried or with a concern. 

"I had nowhere else to go, and I'm too afraid to sleep outside on the street." Laura frowns.

"Wait, I thought you were a staying with a friend around the city?" 

"I lied. Okay? I don't have a place to live, the only thing I have is my dignity and my...my taser." Laura shrugs and she has her head down. 

_Next stop, greenpoint._

"Ugh! Get your stuff. Come on, I'll take you to my place, but hurry." I help her grab her suitcases and go back in my apartment.

It only took us 30 minutes to get back. Laura is grinning at me and I keep an eyebrow raised at her while we made our way in my apartment.

"Oh my God, you've been robbed!" Laura was shocked in a moment.

"This is how it always looks." I gestured around the room.

"Oh my God, totally cute!" She put her suitcases down 

"All right, I'll be back at 10:00. Bathroom, bedroom, girlfriend sleeps till 4:00. Yard." I gave her a little tour. 

"Oh, you have a yard." _and a girlfriend_. Laura thought to herself and immediately tries to compliment Carmilla's apartment.

"Looks like a really nice place to relax" Laura smiles.

"It is." I gave her a sarcastic reply.

"Listen, I have to go shopping, like I said I'll be back at 10, don't do anything stupid without me while I'm gone. Byeee" I left already and pretend I did not just let her live with me. God what is wrong with me.

* * *

Carmilla is so nice for letting me live here, I really appreciate her offer and I hope she doesn't mind me cooking some lunch for us if I ever found edible around here and some clean kitchen equipment. Where does she puts her plates? Ugh this is so frustrating, I couldn't reach one from the cupboard, suddenly, I dropped a plate. Oh my God, I already broke something in less than 10 minutes. I jumped when I heard a person saying 'hi' behind me.

"Oh hi there you?" This tall red head girl points at me. I think this is Carmilla's girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm so sorry if I woke you up." I panicked a little trying to hide the mess I made.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Carmilla's friend. Uh, don't tell her I said that. I have a feeling if she heard me call her my friend, she'd stab me." I warned her.

"What are you doin' over there?" She asked again. Wow she's intimidating.

"Just trying to make lunch, trying to find some edible stuff to cook--." I'm nervous. Why. Oh dear. This is not good. NOT GOOD.

I try walking on my heels on a wet floor, I don't know why the floor is wet. I think Carmilla's sink is broke _'like me, which is accurate'_. I was about to slipped, and this tall girl came by me by surprise.

"Oh, watch out!" She is now in my space holding my waist and my hands trying to block her. Our eyes are locked in each other.

"I'm Danny." She smiles.

"I'm uncomfortable." I murmured.

"You're getting me wet." My eyes are now wide open. Why the fuck I just said that.

"That's the point." She is grinning at me. I'm trying to get away from her. Oh no this is not gonna be pretty.

"You're Carmilla's girlfriend." I growled.

"It's cool." 

"Nope! No it's not. Back off, Jersey shore. You're pathetic, and that's coming from someone who's homeless and wearing white after labor day. " I yelled at her.

"Woah Jeez, I'll back off, I'm leaving anyway, tell Carmilla I'll be in my band practice. And this...this is not over sweetheart." She looks at me up and down and winks at me and left me with my mouth wide open. I put my hands on my face and sit on the couch, the dust burst with the air everywhere in my space. Ughh what am I going to do now?!

Finally Carmilla is home. Oh thanked God, I stand in front of her and trying to get her attention she raised her eyebrows and wait for me to speak up.

"Listen, I just met your girlfriend, Danny, she's really nice and umm... well look--" I'm trying to tell her that her girlfriend just flirted at me, not with me I swear I didn't like how she grabbed me and the way she talks to me.

"Well?! we don't have the whole time, cupcake, speak up!" She commands.

"Um your girlfriend just flirted at me, I swear I didn't do anything to make her do that, I just almost slipped and she grabbed me by the waist, and I'm trying to get off from her but she seriously hold me tight like I couldn't get out. I mean look at me." I gestured my body, like hell, yes I know I'm tiny. I'm fully honest how I said it to her I just want to earn her trust and believe in me. Oh no she closed her eyes. Oh no her eyes are burning at me. But I continue talking.

"You deserve better than that girl..."

"Yeah, it is none of your business." She finally said something that left me confused. Wait, is she acting she doesn't care? 

"Ooh, I was just starting to feel sorry for you." I murmured.

"I'm just saying, you're worth more than that." I continued.

"What? I'm supposed to believe you about this? The person who lied on their resume, and lied about the cupcakes you're a liar." She yells at me. This is our first real argument. Oh dear.

"I--I'm just trying to help." I'm all out of words, my murmured replies are not going too far.

"You know what? Since you seem to know so much about everything, why don't you take your Silas degree, and your ridiculous coat, and figure this all out yourself." She storms out the apartment. I followed her calling out her name. Oh no, she didn't believed me. Laura Hollis what have you done?

I lost her. _already?!_ Well I couldn't managed to catch up to her since I'm uncoordinated and curse these tiny legs. I know she's around here outside. I breathe out trying to think, I know I shouldn't just leave her like that and I know I can't go back in her apartment anymore, so i left my suitcases in her apartment, I just left it there. I just don't care anymore, I think it's more important to earn her trust and let her know I can be her friend. 

 

I really wanna be her friend.

* * *


	3. The Stallion and The Relationship Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I may have changed a lot of scenarios so whatever is written here or happening it's all impromptu but some have the same scenes.
> 
> WARNING: Alcohol

As I walk along the sidewalk of somewhere in Downtown Toronto when I realized I'm in a town called Church and Wellesley, popularly known as the gay village. It took me seconds to realize again that I've been walking for 15 minutes straight from Carmilla's apartment which is in Cabbagetown to here as I stand on the street of the village meeting new faces, they're smiling at me and I feel bad not smiling back at them. I feel welcomed and accepted here, I'm seeing some couples around and thought to myself how they look wonderful together. _'Sigh'_ I breathe, I should be looking for someone, and that someone is Carmilla. My stomach is grumbling, am I guilty or something? Why would I be? I didn't like what happened in the apartment. I want to make Carmilla believe me, I won't gonna give up talking to her but now I should stop looking out for her, this whole searching is making me hungry. _'Laura Hollis, why the heck you thought of food in a time like this?'_ I closed my eyes for a moment and head to TupperBike Diner, it's the only good diner I know and since I work there and maybe she's there, I hope. So I took a subway and make my way there. 

I made it. Woah, I made it all by myself, this is great! But jeez, I've been wearing the same dress in two days. Oh crap, I'm so poor now and stupid since I grabbed the wrong things, I only grabbed a few underwear, my pillow, my blanket, some hair products, and miscellaneous stuff which is I personally think it's important and gonna keep me alive in a week, and Chestnut's treats and grooming kit. That horse is the only family I have now, I hope he's fine with me leaving him in a stable where there's someone taking care of him nearby the diner, he's a champion, I want to believe he knows what we're both going through, and he understands my situation.

"Hi Will, I hope you don't mind me staying here for a while, I just had a pretty rough day." I sighed.

"Aw munchkin, you can talk to me about it, and by the way, Carmilla is in the storage room, which you know the back room. It's actually the storage room, I don't get why Carmilla calls it the back room." Will shrugged.

I jumped. Yes, she's here! I grinned at Will and thanked him. I immediately jog to the storage room when I witness Carmilla is holding an apple pie.

"Oh you're here." She murmured.

"Carmilla, can we please talk?" I begged.

"There's nothing to talk about. Just drop it."

There's a silence between us. I break the silence and want to move on too.

"So...are we good? Are you ok? Can I come back to the apartment?" I almost teared up, waiting for her to say something.

"Look, first of all, I didn't kicked you out, and second, yes I'm fine, and last, don't start expecting we're gonna be really good friends. Listen, I thought about what you said what happened between you two. I may had known Danny used to be like that before, and I thought I can change her when we met and started going out. I admit, I was in denial...and close minded when people started spreading rumors about her seeing with another girl and even sometimes with a boy. I thought she changed for me when we become an item. I acted like I don't care because I don't want to get _too_ attached to someone. I called her earlier and she sounded like nothing happened, so I confronted her, and...I broke up with her and hung up without knowing whatever she has to say." Carmilla confesses and I started to feel I should give her a hug, but wait, that's a bad idea, nevermind.

 _Wait, so she believed me?_ I thought to myself.

"So yes, I believed you. Now can we please stop talking about this, I'm not into 'heart-to-heart crap talk' kind of person." Carmilla hisses.

 _Holy crap, did she just read my mind? She just answered my unspoken question._

"Ok you're freaking me out right now, you giving me that wide eyes again." Carmilla raises her eyebrows.

"Sorry...and I wanna thank you again for letting me move in." I smiled at her

"If there's anything I can do to help you--" I continued but I got cut off by her. 

"You mean besides starting to wait on tables?" She asked.

"I meant, anything I can do to help you through your breakup with Danny." I frown at her.

"See? This is why I don't want to talk about my life. Don't feel pity for me. But thanks, I'm gonna be fine. We need to get back to my apartment, I wanna bring this apple pie home." 

"Wait...I have to tell you something." I blocked the door behind us.

"WHAT?!" She yells.

"Well...umm you see, you know I have a horse right? You know, Chestnut...Uhh I know I'm asking too much, well I want to take him home with us." I smile shyly at her.

"Ugh fine, just get out of my way, this pie is getting cold." 

"Yes! Thank you so much, I really can't leave him, and I promise he'll just stay in your yard." _I seriously wanna hug her right now._

Carmilla and I head out and made our way back in her apartment. I managed to make Chestnut stay in Carmilla's yard and close the door behind him, I'm sure he'll behave alright. I'm trying to get Carmilla to talk about getting into a cupcake business with her, all she just do is give me the little nods and quite frankly, I started to get annoyed how she ignores me while I'm trying to explain the business. We were sitting on her really old couch. _Seriously, she needs to buy a new one. I mean 'we' well I guess I'm the only one who wants to use 'we'. This girl does have so many issues that I have to deal with._

"Seriously, Carmilla. This new cupcake business is our lifeline. A way out for both of us. I'm thinking we should take the first step in our new cupcake business by writing "Carmilla's Homemade Cupcakes" up on the specials board in the diner." I grinned at her and she face me with her surprise look on her face. Now I got her attention alright.

"No, I can't have my name up there. Everyone who I owe money will locate me." She shakes her head.

"Carmilla, I've been thinking about how you completely overreacted to your name up on the specials board. Do you think it's a fear of success?" I asked, she might noticed my concern look for her.

"I am too poor to have a fear of success." She snarls.

"At Silas Business School, we learned that every new venture can bring up a certain amount of fear." I explained

"Maybe you're having a hard time imagining this cupcake business could ever even happen because nobody ever believed in you or your dreams." I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I feel Carmilla is looking at me, I look at her and she immediately looks away, still no answer, so I continue talking.

"I can make this happen, Carmilla. For me, for you, for us. Just keep making those amazing cupcakes. And I'll do the rest till you believe." I smiled at her.

"I believe everything you just said and those children are the future." She points at the tv and she's watching The Amanda Show and I just shake my head and smirked at the thought.

* * *

I'm trying to get some sleep on my very comfortable bed. I felt tears dropped on my knuckle, Wait, why the hell am I crying? No. I'm the one who broke up with her, I shouldn't be crying. _Fuck._ I hug my pillow really tight, I try to stop sobbing and think about something else or maybe someone else, oh my new roommate. I made Laura sleep on the couch, I can't sleep next to her, It would be a total nightmare! Suddenly, I heard a door opened, oh it's my bedroom door, hmm, let me guess...It's her. Ugh what does she wants now? So I pretended that I'm in the middle of a very deep slumber. She's almost at my bed...

"Carmilla! It's me!" Laura jumped when she saw me holding a knife. _Looks like she thought I'm going to stab her. Well that's the plan!._ I chuckled at the thought.

"I know it's you." I joked.

"You sleep with a knife under your pillow?" Laura is so confused.

"It's the only home security system I can afford." I shrugged. "And I'm a cutter." I added. I put the knife down on the nightstand.

"I can't sleep on that couch. I think Ikea might be the Scandinavian word for sciatica. And there's weird sounds in the street. And I don't have my white noise machine." She complains.

"Well, that's Puerto Rican noise. You'll get used to it."

"Can I just lay down here and get a little sleep?" Laura suggest.

"I don't even let the men I sleep with sleep with me." I groaned.

"I can't get into your issues right now. I just need to sleep!" 

"Fine, get in then." I moved to the right side and let her have the left side. I grabbed something underneath before she lie down.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Potato chips...I sleep-eat." I murmured.

"Cool ranch and bacon?" She has that confused face again.

"Dude, they're delicious." I snapped.

"Because of your breakup with Danny?" 

"JUST GET IN!" I growled at her. I think I scared her.

We lie down and she doesn't face me, so now I'm facing her back.

"Oh, great, you're like a nightlight. You're so blonde." I turned around so we're back to back. I'm gonna regret this. 

"Thank you." She says. I smiled and thanked God she doesn't see it.

Suddenly, we heard noises from the living room and we heard it's coming towards my bedroom. The door opened and Laura is freaking out.

"Carmilla, someone's in the living room. Carmilla, someone's in the bedroom!" Laura squeals.

"Danny!" I yelled. 

"What's up, babe?" 

"Danny, what are you doing here? We broke up." I snapped.

"Still?" Danny asked. _What the hell girl?_

"Yes, still!" I almost screamed.

"You hit on me." Laura joins in our argument.

"Oh, I get it." Danny smiles. "You blew me off 'cause you like the ladies. Which is cool... I like the ladies, too." Danny clapped her hands together.

"And right now, it's the two ladies I like." She added. _Now I started to lose my 'amor' for her. I shake my head._

"Danny, if I were gonna go lesbian right now, she would be the last 'les' I'd 'bian'." I gestured on Laura that made Laura looked at me and she cringed at me. 

"Listen, babe--" Danny tries to explain something, but she got cut off by Laura. 

"You really hurt her." She hisses. 

"Stop." I commanded. 

"She sleep-eats trans fats thanks to you." Laura states. 

"Here, stuff all of these in your mouth." I gave her the bag of chips. 

"Got it, this is your thing. I'll be quiet." She eat a chip. 

"Danny, this isn't cool at all--." I glared at Danny. 

"Mm-mm." Laura murmured. 

"Showing up here after what you did?-- " I continued, ignoring the eavesdropper. 

"You go, girl." Laura cheered while eating the chips. 

"I have something to say to you and you better listen." I say softly but this annoying girl beside me is not gonna stop until I do. 

"Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo." Laura breathes. 

"What are you, the relationship ghost? Danny, just go! I can't say what I need to in front of the relationship ghost." My head is down for a moment. "I'll call you to come get your stuff. Leave the key." I put my hand in front of her, waiting for her to give me the key. 

"Straight up, Carmilla, you're breaking my heart." Danny holds up a carabiner that full of keys on it and she continues..."You're the only woman that I feel this way about." I rolled my eyes at her. "Here." She handed me the key. 

"Ladies, I don't know what's going on here, but it would've been a lot sexier if I was in it." Danny leaves the room. _Why did I ever dated this girl anyway?"_

"Are you okay? If you wanna talk, I'm here." Laura looks at me, I'm just keep eating the chips.

"Can I get a hit off that?" I gave her some. "You think these are good?" She asked and I nod. "God, we're poor." Laura frowns.

* * *

It was a long night, I'm glad that Carmilla made me sleep on her bed, so I decided to bought us coffee. Oh she is now awake, better greet her!.

"Morning! It's a beautiful day." I smiled awkwardly at her.

"These shades belong down." She puts the shades down of the window. _Ah, she's not a morning person..._

"From now on, think of me as a vampire without all the annoying marketing." She hisses.

"Bad news: A pipe broke in the street so the water's off. Good news: when I went out to get us two coffees, I spoke to Juan and Javier, two city workers. And they assured me the water'll be on no later than 3:00." I informed her.

"That was the name of the hooker who had this apartment before me." Carmilla says with a grin on her face. Then she grab the coffee. "Uhh thanks, by the way."

"No problem! I'm just gonna go say goodbye to Chestnut and get going. You should be ready too, we have work!" I opened the door in the kitchen and headed out the yard. "You know, having only one cute outfit takes hours off getting dressed." Then hello Chestnut it is. "Oh that is a lot of fresh Brooklyn." I gasped

"Morning, Chestnut! It's a beautiful--" I slipped. Nope. Nope. Nope. This is not what I think it is. 

"No. Way." Carmilla gasped looking at the window while she just sits on the couch. She stands as she saw me...

"Look, Chanel Number Two." She points at me and grinning.

"Tell me it's mud. T-tell me it's mud." I stutter. 

"It's mud?" She chuckled.

"What is that? A carrot? There's carrots in the mud? There's no water. Oh, get it off me, please." I'm so disgusted. Holy crap i'm wearing Chestnut.

"Please do something. Just get it off me, get it off me. Stop! This is dry-clean only." Carmilla was about to pour something on me but I stopped her. I'm screaming and begging around the room.

"Carmilla, please, please take me somewhere where there's a hot shower, I beg of you." I whine.

"Calm down, it's just mud." She laughs.

"Carmilla, please--"

"Don't touch me!" Carmilla jumps on the couch. "Wait, wait, okay fine, follow me, we're going up!"

I followed her, I just don't care anymore wherever we go, I just wanna end this living nightmare! She headed to the stairs, ok I thought she was kidding that we're going up. Now she's running up the stairs, this time I can catch up to her, all this Chestnuts' 'chest of nuts' all over my dress starts to make me feel weak, then she stopped and shush me, her index finger is on her lips. What is going on? Are we in trouble? Oh my God am I living with some kind of a criminal?! We're on the second floor, she made me stay where I stopped, she's tip-toeing heading to the door and she hurriedly knock on the door and came back to me, we hid for awhile. Finally, the door opens, a confused short-haired ginger steps out from the apartment. I immediately appear in the scene while the red-head is looking out the surroundings, I smiled while walking towards to her. Wait a minute...she looks familiar, Oh my God, it was my roommate in colllege in Silas U. Oh wait, I remember we talked about the pronoun thing, right...right... _Focus Hollis, this is the first time you seeing 'them' after three years._

"LaF?! Is that you? It's Laura!" I grinned at them and I was about to hug them but I move back away slowly.

"LAURA! Hey!..." LaF stared at me with wide eyes. "Geesh L, is that a new brand of perfume you're wearing? You smell awful, I hope you still have the receipt, and what the fuck is that you're wearing?! Tsk new fashion trending these days huh?" LaF covering her nose and tries not to laugh.

"Gee, hate to break it to you but I'm wearing my horse's shit." I sighed and smiled sarcastically. Carmilla walks towards us and looks surprised at the moment.

"Hey LaFontaine, this is my roommate Carmilla-the one who knocked on your door." I pointed at Carmilla.

LaFontaine smiles and nods at Carmilla. "Hey there neighbor."

"Sup?" Carmilla nods. "Annd uhh sorry about knocking on your door, I thought you were some kind of old creepy person since sometimes I'm hearing unusual noise from here like breaking glass and banging." She looks relaxed and kinda look unapologetic. 

"Nahhh it's cool, I was doing some experiments and I broke some flas---" LaF expresses but I waved between them and interrupt their convo.

"Look, it's really good you guys being neighborly, I really need to take a very very long shower, LaF? can I please use your shower, I mean seriously, the stench is starting to have it's own stench." I wanna cry so bad right now.

"Oh yeah, yeah, go inside, bathroom is on the left. Watch out for my project on your way there." LaF says as I run into their apartment and slams the bathroom door. Finally.

"I should get home, which is downstairs I have work in less than 30 minutes so I need to get ready. Tell Laura I won't be able to wait for her." Carmilla tells LaF and gave them a small smile.

"Oh alright, it was nice meeting you, and I'll tell her." They nod.

* * *

The diner is not that busy this time, I'm leaning against the counter. I checked my phone and seeing I have three missed calls; one from Danny and two from Laura, and five messages; two from Danny and three from Laura. What in the world?! 

**Laura:** _Hey I'm on my way!_

 **Laura:** _I finally got rid of the stench and I hope you don't mind, I borrowed some of your clothes, tell Perry what happened to me, I don't want to get fired in my third day on the job._

 **Laura:** _You should had waited for me :( The subway is driving me crazy!_

-

 **Danny:** _Hey call me._

 **Danny:** _I'm sorry ok? When will I can get my stuff._

-  
I released a long breathe for a moment. I search through my contacts and hit the call button.

_I'm calling Danny_

_"Hello?"_

"Danny, it's me"

_Carmilla I--_

"Danny, you can get your stuff now at my apartment, I'm working right now, this is the last time you'll be hearing from me and you--" Someone grabbed my phone from my hand.

"What the fuck?!" It's Laura--I glared at her. She puts the phone on speaker and started blabbing...

"Yeah! Get your stuff and don't ever come back in her apartment anymore. She deserves better than you, YOU JERK!" Laura snapped and hung up on her. She handed me the phone. "There!" She crossed her arm and standing in front of me and she have this victory face.

"You stole my breakup scene!" I hissed. "I wanna sound cool and hot and all like, 'you can't have me anymore, sucka.' but you ruined it!" I cringed at her.

"The only remotely good thing about breaking up with a girl like her is telling her how much better you are than her when you give her stuff back." Laura exclaimed.

"I don't know if you noticed, but my entertainment budget is pretty low and I was really looking forward to that. And then you went and stole it. But I guess you couldn't help it, 'cause that's what you Hollises do, you ripped off things. Huh?" I keep glaring at her. 

"Interesting." Laura walks closer at me. "Okay, you wanted a breakup scene? You're in one." She puts her hands on her hips.

"I'm breaking up with you." She continued and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay." I try not to sound like I care or anything.

"The cupcake business is over, the dream is dead." She is now yelling.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be devastated." 

"I don't need you or your cupcakes to survive." Now she's poking at my chest. "I'll figure something else out because, aside from your constant sarcastic vibe, I'm a business genius and I will always land on my feet." 

"Oh, really? 'Cause today you kind of landed on your front." I reminded her.

"We're done. After work tonight, I'll get my things and be gone." 

"Ooh, you gonna load up your dream-filled wheelie bag and ride away on sir muds-a-lot? Go ahead."

"Be as negative as you want 'cause you're in charge of your own future again." Laura snapped.

"Oh, joke's on you. I don't have a future." I yelled out as she walks away from me. 

_Dammit._ I closed my eyes and started to feel weak and I don't feel my heart anymore, am I always this soulless? _Carmilla Karnstein what have you done?_ I keep shaking my head, no, this is not okay. I shouldn't be always like this, finally you met someone like her who fully believes in you and trying to make you believe that there is possibilities. The argument shouldn't happened if I didn't overreacted. Why this girl has this effect on me? That feeling when you suddenly feel you need a company like her and can call her a friend. I just wanna go home. _Oh fuck me._

* * *

I don't know how the hell I went in this bar, I'm hugging my purse, it's the only thing I have now, Carmilla is such a whiny bitch. Ugh!...I found myself being dragged by random people, now I'm facing a bartender. Oh dear this is not good.

* * *

I sighed as I walk inside my apartment. The place reeks...Jesus, nevermind, I'm going to sleep. I changed into my PJ's and jump on my bed lying face down and screaming. It took me awhile to feel sleepy. I closed my eyes and clear my mind but suddenly, I heard someone from the living room, I ignored the noise. Now I feel I'm not alone in the bedroom. 

"Carmilla, are you up?" Laura asked.

"No." I responded. Woah she's drunk.

"Carmilla, are you mad?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you up and mad?"

"No and Yes." I murmured. Yep, she's definitely drunk.

"Oh, your bed's so soft."

"That's my boob." I shrugged off her hand on me. What the hell.

"I know I moved out, but I came back. I took the rest of our dead dream money and bought some cocktails for myself and some people... and myself."

"Did you bring me back any of those? 'Cause I can't listen to this sober." I asked. I can't believe she's drunk-talking-crap at me.

"Carmilla, I have nothing. I really need the cupcake business. I can be different." Laura is facing the ceiling lying with me.

"No, you can't." I shake my head.

"No, I can't." She shake her head.

"But I can be better. Please? Please, let's do this. I know you have a fear of success. You do, because no one ever believed in your dreams." Her face lightens up, she's smiling at the ceiling.

"But I believe in your dreams." She added. "We have a dream."

"God, you are so drunk...So you probably won't even remember this. I'm sorry I said that stuff about you and your father." I'm trying to turn around and face her but she's almost lying on me. Like really, on me.

"Did you hear me?" I asked. 

"Carmilla, are you up? Hey, do you have any more of those poor people chips?" She looked at me, she breathe out. Oh my God I can smell the alcohol. 

I move aside, she's still looking at me, now I can face her. I'm on my elbows, trying to sit up. Oh she is now moving in closer in my space. Ok great, anytime now I'll fall off and she can have my bed all to herself! Just great. I gasped when I felt her legs wrapping mine. Oh shit, I know where this is going. _This is not happening, this is not a drill Karnstein you have to stop her! _I used my hands to blocked her from forcing me in an embrace, she's so clingy goddammit. She closed her eyes and rest her head on my shoulders, she's embracing me, I stopped panicking for a moment. My eyes are wide open, I can't escape from her embrace, how even?! I managed to move a little, I hear and feeling her breathing against my chest. _'Wait, did she fell asleep?'_ I try to move her hand away from my waist but suddenly I am now feeling soft lips on my cheeks. _'Night'_ I heard her murmured. She goes back in her slumber, I am now left with my face burning and probably won't gonna sleep for the whole night.__

_Dear ceiling of mine, please help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you were bored or insane reading this random fic well thank you! But unfortunately, I can't finish this fic so it ends here. It's actually hard to write a fic based on a tv show lol. I don't know how the others do it so hands down for them. I'm not a good writer anyway soo yeah maybe that's why, and this is just a trial fic so yep! I am more of a reader and appreciates someone's work than appreciating own's work haha. Thank you again for the kind reviews.


End file.
